Aftermath
by K3IR
Summary: What happens after getting back from San Trobida? It's a Maltara fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Cause of Death fanfic. I've been playing it since the very beginning and almost died when Natara and Mal kissed, who else couldn't stop smiling?! I still am, especially their kiss in San Trobida. (Sorry if I just ruined it for the people who haven't played it yet…) **

**Enjoy the story, and review! :D**

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You bolt upright from your restless sleep, thinking you're back in San Trobida on the cold, hard concrete cell floor. You're proven wrong though, by the soft, plush cushions of the couch. Adjusting your eyes to the dark, you remember that you're in Natara's apartment, due to the fact that your own got blown up. You check the digital clock on the microwave that can be seen through the living room: _02:16_. You groan and fall back against the pillows on the couch, staring up at the ceiling before finally succumbing to a restless sleep.

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You're woken up by the loud buzzing of your alarm clock. You slam your palm down on the giant snooze button and roll over under your warm comforter. You're about to fall back into a peaceful sleep, when the five minutes you set on the snooze is up, and the room is filled once more with a loud buzzing noise. Groaning, you reach over and shut your alarm clock off, reluctantly pulling the covers back and stepping out of bed.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You can hear Natara shuffling around in her room, unconsciously smiling when you hear her groan when her alarm clock sounds again. You quickly wipe the smile off your face when her bedroom door opens, acting much like a six year old, pretending to be asleep.

You can almost hear her smirk when she pulls the curtains back, revealing the morning sun, shutting your eyes tighter, you groan, pulling the small blanket you were given, over your head, leaving your feet uncovered and victims of the cold air, you save them though, by curling up into a ball.

"Mal, get up. It's your first day back at work. Anders is going to be pissed if you're late." Natara states, walking into the kitchen.

"Let him be pissed. I'm tired." Is the only thing you can think of, attempting to fall back to sleep.

You hear her footsteps come back into the living room, stopping in front of you, everything then happens in a blur, your blanket is wrenched off of you, revealing the bright morning sunlight streaming into the room, burning your eyes. You shut your eyes tighter, refusing to open them, blindly reaching for the blanket.

Natara's laughing at you, "come on, get up."

"Stop enjoying this." You mumble as you open your eyes, revealing the once dark living room that you woke up to earlier this morning, now bright and happy looking.

Natara looks down at you, eyebrows raised.

"Alright! Alright, I'm getting up." You give up, swinging your legs off the couch and standing up, stretching your arms as far above your head as you can.

Natara is still standing in front of you, when she makes a move to head back into the kitchen, to finish making her coffee, you grab her around the waste and pull her back to you, somehow, she's managed to turn around in your embrace, she looks up at you, and when you look down at her, you're greeted with a wide grin. You lean down, giving her a kiss on the lips, staying like that for longer then you intended, her hands have reached the base of your neck, and your arms have tightened around the small of her back. After the two of you have pulled away, you notice her nose is all scrunched up and her eyebrows are furrowed.

"What?" You ask her, unconsciously grinning.

"You need to brush your teeth. And have a shave." She states, lightly slapping/tapping your cheek.

"Some women go for the wild, ruggedly handsome look." He says, still grinning like an idiot, watching her struggle to get out of your tight grip.

"Fine, keep the beard, at least brush your teeth." She says, giving up on getting out of your hold.

Eventually and reluctantly, after a few moments of staring at each other, you let her go, watching her walk into the kitchen.

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You hear the bathroom door close, smiling to yourself, you get a mug out from the cupboard, you set it down on the counter, leaning against it, you wait for the kettle to boil.

_Flashback:_

_You throw your rifle to the ground, landing with a rattle, you look at Mal for a few moments, making sure he doesn't disappear on you like he has done the last couple of times you've seen him standing in front of you. You blink at him, he blinks back. Jacob's rambling to them, more to himself, neither of you take any notice of him, you run into Mal's arms, they lock you into his embrace and you kiss him passionately, neither one of you wanting to let the other ago. _

_You can hear Jacob still talking in the background; you wish he would just shut up. He must have gotten your silent message, because not ten seconds after you thought it, he stops talking, saying something like 'I guess we still have a few seconds'. As soon as Mal tries to deepen the kiss, you hear the rumble of engines, getting closer and closer, reluctantly, you pull away, looking up at him, you smile, he has cuts and bruises all over him, he looks like hell, your hand glides over his un-shaven cheek and he smiles at you and kisses your forehead._

"_Kids, this is cute, and you know how I hate breaking up a moment," Mal scoffs, "but, we really should get going, those machines are getting closer, and we still need to get back to Maria and Redbird."_

_Your smile is replaced with a glare as you all start to run to the edge of the jungle to your meeting spot._

"_You _lost_ Maria and Redbird?! Mal!" He looks back at you, giving you a shifty grin, when he sees you not buying it he turns back around, following his dad._

"_It was dads fault!" He exclaims, ducking under a low hanging branch._

"_Thanks son, way to hold your ground." Jacob mumbles, loud enough for you both to hear him._

"_Apparently we're meeting them all back at some base you all created. Hey… Where's Amy?"_

_Your own eyes widen as realization hits, you left Amy alone in the van. "Crap." You say under your breathe._

"_You left her alone didn't you?" he smirks._

"_Hey! At least I didn't lose her!" She exclaims, defending herself._

"_Would you both shut the hell up? Or so help me I will leave you out here alone!" Jacob exclaims, coming to a stop as they all catch their breath, "Natara, which way now?" _

_You look at your surroundings, nodding in the right direction, "the vans back this way." You say, running in that direction, Mal and Jacob right on your heels._

_You all run for a bit more, before coming to a stop in front of a black van, Amy sits in the passenger seat, smiling like the Cheshire cat and waving, Kai's head pops up from the back of the van, copying Amy. Redbird and Maria come around from the back of the van._

"_Took you all long enough, Amy told us what happened to Natara, glad you all got out of there okay." Maria informs you all, nodding her head back towards the jungle._

_Mal looks down at you, looking back up at him, you secretly give his hand a squeeze, making sure it's out of site from everyone, "Let's go home." You say, loudly enough so everyone can here._

_End of Flashback_

"Nat? Natara?" Mal brings his hands to cup around his mouth, "Shoe sale!" he exclaims.

"What where?" You look around, realizing you're in your kitchen; Mal's standing next to you with a towel around his waist.

"You okay?" He asks, looking down at you, smiling at your reaction.

"One day, there will be a shoe sale, and I won't believe you when you tell me." You reply, smiling as you give up on trying to make your coffee.

"Natara…" His voice low.

"I'm fine, but I'm late. I'll see you at the precinct." You assure him, you go to leave the kitchen, when you feel his hand grab your upper arm, spinning you around, standing face to face with him, he leans down and gives you a quick peck on the cheek, you can taste the mint from the toothpaste.

You go into the bathroom to quickly brush your teeth, quickly putting the brush through your hair again and straightening your collar, you leave the apartment, yelling a quick 'see you later' to Mal.

xXx

**I intend on making this a chapter story, so don't give up hope if I don't update sooner rather then later.  
Reviews = Faster updates, maybe even cookies ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… Who else agreed that it was freaky accurate with the whole Jacob interrupting their little moment thing? I for one found it incredibly awesome. For those of you who haven't played the latest episode, you need to fix that problem now, because I guarantee that you will love it. There might also be some spoilers in here about it, and I don't want to be responsible for ruining the game for you.  
But if you're totally fine with me ruining the game for you, please, by all means, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I realize that I have never written a disclaimer in my life, so it's hard to admit that I do not own Cause of Death or any of its characters… *sniff sniff* ):**

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You walk through the double doors of the precinct, realizing that it's been way to long since you've seen everyone's not-so-happy, tired looking faces.

You spot Natara sitting at her desk, having already gone through two coffee cups. Just as you're making your way over to her, a familiar deep, booming and the most annoying voice, rings out through the precinct,

"Fallon, my office. Now." Anders yells across the bull pen from the door to Maria's old office.

Everyone looks up at you as you roll your eyes and head towards Anders; you let your eyes slip over to Natara, whose watching you, you lock your eyes for a few quick seconds before looking back towards your impending doom. On the way to the office, you feel hands clapping you on the shoulder, sharing smiles and handshakes with a few officers; Blaise stands near the closed door of the Captains office, her smile wide, Jeremy standing behind her, she throws her arms around your neck, giving you a hug, something she was unable to do when you got back… Jeremy stands behind her, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, eventually, Blaise lets her strong grip on you go, and you shake hands with Jeremy, giving him a big, warm, and genuine smile, which he returns without hesitation.

You open the door to the Captains office, shutting it behind you, "have a seat." You hear, before you're even able to turn around and get a good look at the office you use to love entering.

"I've spent too much time sitting, if it's all the same to you. I'd rather stand." You reply, coolly, keeping your eye contact with him.

You glare at each other for a few more seconds, before his face softens, and he gives you a nod, "okay then." He pauses, letting the words soak in before continuing, "you're on desk duty for a week," he says, getting right to the point, you go to argue, but he holds up his hand, a nice way of saying 'shut up, I'm not done,' "it gives you enough time to catch up with all the cases Agent Williams has been working in your absence, you also have an unbelievably large pile of paperwork you need to finish, and I've been told not to let you back on field work until it's been done, which is why I'm giving you a week. I need one of my best detectives back in the field sooner rather than later."

You stare blankly at him, he just admitted that you were one of his best, your blank stare turns into a wide grin before you can even control what emotions appear on your face.

"Shut up." Anders says sternly.

"I didn't say anything." You mock innocence.

"You were going too. Tell anyone that I admitted you were one of the best, I will deny it and have you working in traffic."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." You reply, he gives you a nod, and a small, so very small, lob-sided smirk appears on Anders face, but before you can register it, it's gone.

"Get out there, you have paperwork to finish." He says, voice firm. Your only reply is a short nod before leaving the office and shutting the door behind you.

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You sit at your desk, filing out your half of the mountains of paperwork Anders just laid on you, when you hear his voice booming for Mal ring through the office. You look up and notice that Mal was on his way over to you, you watch him roll his eyes, all the officers next to him, in front of him and behind him are smiling, giving him pats on the back and handshakes, you see Blaise and Jeremy walk over from the water cooler to stand next to the closed door of the office. Blaise gives him a hug, smiling at the fact that she was finally able to give him one…

_Flashback_

_You're standing on the airstrip next to Mal, listening to him speak, but watching as his dad walk away from him, from all of you, back into the air craft, you notice how he sits in the pilot seat, wanting to take off, but something is stopping him, he looks over towards you all, from Amy and Kai to Redbird to Maria to Mal and then to you, you can see him let out a long sigh, looking away from you for only a second, looking back down at you, he runs his hands over his moustache then mouth then the facial hair covering his chin. You only just notice how worn out he looks, bags under his blood-shot eyes and his hair looking greyer then what it did when you left San Francisco for San Trobida. It has taken a toll on the old man, you look into his eyes, you can see he wants to stay and help fight alongside his son, he feels guilty for wanting to leave the poor people of this small country, he knows it isn't their fight, but he wants to do what's right for the people and for his son, but he can't let his son walk head first into a fight he knows he has little chance of winning. Mal is safe, and at the moment, that's all that matters to him, he just got him back, he doesn't want to lose him again. You give him a knowing nod, and he returns it with a sad smile._

_As you inform Mal that you'll stand with him and fight by him always, you can't help but feel; this is how you die. You always thought it would be back home, taking a bullet for a suspect, or someone you were working with at the time, never in a foreign land fighting someone else's battle._

_Mal looks down at you as the rest of the group part ways to get ready, he gives you a small smile, and you return it, looking back over at Jacob. Mal's eyes narrow, and his brow furrows, looking at the man with anger, you put your hand on his arm,_

"_He just got you back, he doesn't want to lose you again." You try explaining to him, trying to make him understand._

"_If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be in this mess, I wouldn't have known about this place, and I'd have an apartment to return to. I just unpacked all of my boxes to. Did I mention the flat screen? I bought a flat screen." Whispering harshly to her, sighing under his breath, he finishes, "I loved that flat screen. Bye flat screen."_

_You roll your eyes at him, "wow… I don't know what's sadder, the fact that you're mad at your dad for caring, or that you spent the last month thinking of a machine." One eyebrow rose._

_He narrows his eyes at you, "did you not hear me admit that I was also thinking of you? I distinctly remember that part."_

"_Yes, multiple times now." You inform him._

"_Guys, we need to get a move on if we want any chance of catching up with Gabriel and his men." Amy tells you, slowing down when getting closer to you both._

"_Got it," you say, not moving your eyes away from Mal's, whose doing the same._

"_Okay…" She says, backing away slowly, you hear Kai make his way to Amy, before they can get out of earshot you hear her tell him, "not even together for a full 24 hours, and they're already having love spats._

_You look away, following Amy and Kai to where everyone else is getting ready, leaving Mal to turn back around and look at his dad._

_xXx_

_*Three days later*_

_You caught up with Gabriel yesterday, catching him destroying one of the soldier's camps. You tell him the plan, he smiles a toothy grin at you, eventually it gets wider and wider until he starts laughing, a throaty, dry laugh._

"_Gabriel, yes or no?" Mal says, getting more irritated by the second._

"_Yes, of course I will. Just give us instructions and we'll be glad to help out." He informs Mal._

_xXx_

_You're all now sitting around the camp fire, a little out of reach from the compound you're going to raid._

"_My men scouted the place yesterday, you were right, there are minimal guards there, 1 sniper, and three men standing guard outside the gate, no one inside from what they could see, so you should be fine." Gabriel tells you all._

"_Redbird, you'll take out the sniper, Gabriel, we need your men to drive away the three guards, that gives us time to sneak into the compound and find Salazar," Mal says, indicating to himself, Maria and you, "Amy, you're going to be our eyes and ears, if you hear them coming back to the compound let us know…"_

"_What about me?" Kai says, smile slowly slipping from his face._

"_Stay in the van with Amy and help where you can, _do not_ and I cannot stress this point enough, _do not_ blow anything up. If I come back and this place so much as looks like you've been here, I will shave your head, strip you nude, and send you off running through the precinct. Got it?"_

_Kai gulps, his eyes widened, unconsciously touching his hair, "got it…"_

_You look at Mal and can't help the small smile creeping onto your face as he gives everyone their orders, you can't help but think to yourself that he turned out nothing like his dad, maybe the crazy side a bit, but apart from that, nothing like him, and you're glad for that._

_He gives you a small smile, and then turns back to the rest of the group, "get some rest, tomorrow's going to be hectic." You all say your goodnights, you get up to head toward your sleeping bag when you feel two hands snake around your waste and pull you back down to where you were sitting, "and where do you think you're going?" Mal asks you._

"_To sleep." You say, turning your head far enough to your left so you can just see him out of the corner of your left eye, "is that a problem?"_

"_I've had some trouble sleeping… Might need a bed buddy." He tells you, with a small pout on his face, "kind of like a thunder buddy but so much better."_

"_Huh, I'll go and let Maria know then." You say, making attempts to stand back up, due to his tight grip getting tighter around your waste. Smiling, you lean your head back on his shoulder, looking up at him, "I'll go and get my sleeping bag, I'll be back, don't panic." Reluctantly, he lets you go; you can feel his eyes on you as you go and pick up your sleeping bag and make your way back over to him, lying the sleeping bag down next to his._

_You slide into the sleeping bag, Mal is still watching you from the same spot, smiling a sad smile, "what happened to bed buddies?" you ask him, he cracks a genuine smile at that, walking over, he slides into the sleeping bag behind you, his right arm drapes over your waste and you can't help but snuggle back against him._

"_We might die tomorrow…" he states, to no one in particular, it's like he's just realizing this for the first time, his arm unconsciously tightens around you, and you put your hand over his._

"_Yeah." You say, a sad look coming across your face as you give his hand a squeeze._

_You both settle into a semi uncomfortable silence. You can feel Mal's breath even out across the back of your neck, making you feel safer as you doze off into a restless sleep._

_xXx_

_You wake up in a cold sweat, Mal's arm still draped around you, the sun is just coming up, you can see a few rebels start to stir awake, Maria and Redbird are talking near the van, and Amy and Kai are snuggled up together. You're mind drifts back to Jacob for a moment, before you shake your head, clearing him from your mind._

_You look at Mal next to you, "Mal, come on, get up." You say softly, shaking his arm gently._

"_Mmm, 5 more minutes." He tells you groggily, rolling over._

"_No, Mal, now." You say more sternly this time._

"_But I don't want to go to school today, we have maths." He says, still not waking up._

_You slap him on the back of the head, and he bolts up right, "what?! I'm up, I'm up…" he says, swaying in his seated position._

"_You didn't want to go to school because of Maths? Really?" you ask him, eye brows rising._

"_It was a legitimate reason, especially when you have the schools ass of a principle as your maths teacher."_

"_The principle was your maths teacher?" _

"_She had three professions, bossing people around, which led to the head master job, mathematician, which led to me being her number one enemy…"_

"_And the third?"_

"_It's not really a profession so much as a talent. But you know, she was brilliant at being a total bitch."_

_You roll your eyes, "come on, we need to get ready." You tell him. He stands up, brushing himself off and extending his arm to you, which of course you take. He pulls you up to stand in front of him, helping you pick leaves out of your hair and brush off._

"_Mal, Natara! Come on, we need help setting up." Amy yells from the van._

_xXx_

_*Two hours later*_

_You lay low in the bushes just outside the compound, making sure to stay hidden from the guards. You can see the rebels looking over at you all out the corner of your eye, their waiting for Mal's signal. Everyone's waiting for Mal's signal. Amy's voice comes in through your ear pieces "_you're good to go Mal._" Mal sighs, looking down at you, he kisses your forehead, you close your eyes, relishing the short moment, then open them to see Mal looking at the rebels, giving them a nod. Everything from then until the moment you see Salazar happens in a blur. The sniper's shot down, You, Maria and Mal all jump over the bushes and into the gates of the compound; you can hear screaming and yelling and gun shots in the distance, where the rebels ran off with the guards hot on their heels._

_You reach inside the compound; unlocking cell after cell of women and children and some men who are too young join their fathers and rebel against Salazar._

_Shots are whizzing past your body, you're stepping over dead guard after dead guard, you've seen dead bodies before, but you can't help but turn up your nose in disgust at the dead men you're stepping over._

_Eventually you reach Salazar, he's in a cell at the very back of the compound, a man sitting in front of him, looking bloodied and battered, you see a figure moving behind Salazar in the doorway behind him. Out of the shadows steps Carlito Florez, Esme right on his heels._

_His gun is pointed at Mal, General Salazar has picks up a pistol of his own, aiming it at Mal's chest. _This is it._ You think, looking at the three men standing off._

"_Shoot him Carlito." Esme tells her fiancé, "shoot him, and my father will finally approve of you, shoot him, and you can finally become a part of this family." She starts whispering, giving you a sick, evil smile, "what are you waiting for, Carlito? Shoot him!" she exclaims, yelling into his ear._

_Carlito looks from Mal to Salazar then back to Mal, he gives Mal a nod, then aims his gun at the General, "Carlito! What are you doing?!" Esme exclaims, eyes wide, horrified. _

"_For once in my life, the right thing." He tells her, and with that, the gun goes off, shooting General Salazar three times in the back, you smile, proud of Carlito. Until General Salazar squeezes the trigger on his gun out of reflex. The gun's still aimed at Mal._

_Three shots rip through Salazar, but four rip through Mal. You're eyes go wide, all you can do is watch the scene fold out in front of you, Esme screams for her father, Carlito rushes over to Mal, applying pressures to his wounds._

"_Agent Williams!" you can hear your name being called out, "Agent Williams! Natara!" Carlito yells, you shake your head, hitting reality as the last few seconds are still unfolding in slow motion._

"_Agent Williams! Go get help!" he yells at you, trying to look you in the eye, stepping in front of your view of Mal._

"_Natara!" you hear a voice in your ear yell, "Natara, what's happening? There are no cameras where you are, what's happened?" Amy's voice yells._

_You finally get your voice back, "Amy, Mal's been shot, call anyone who has a medical licence." Before you can get a reply from Amy, Salazar's prisoner speaks up,_

"_Sweet heart, you're looking at the only one in the village with a medical licence." He brings his hands in front of him, indicating to you to untie his hands and feet._

_You hesitantly do, stepping over General Salazar's body, and a weeping Esme. You let the prisoner go, "the names Luis, I played messenger for Mal's dad." He introduces himself, walking past you to where Mal lies unconscious, and where Carlito is applying pressure._

_The rebels obviously heard the news, because Gabriel and five of his men have rushed into the tiny room, ready to lift Mal out and carry him to where the van is waiting._

_xXx_

_You all get Mal into the awaiting plane, Jacob in the cockpit, "what the hell happened?!" he exclaims, looking at his unconscious son._

"_Obviously he got shot, we need you to fly this thing out of here now." You explain to him._

_The plain is lifted off the ground, Carlito and the rebels stand on the edge of the airstrip, giving nods and waves as they lose site of the plane._

_xXx_

_When you get back, Blaise is waiting in the tower, Jeremy had called her to let her know what was going on, an ambulance and a medical staff are waiting for you, the plane hits the ground and the engine shuts off, Blaise has already made her way across the tarmac to where everyone is helping Mal get off the plane, still unconscious. The next time you see him, he'll be sitting up in bed, making jokes with Redbird, asking Maria where his dad is and asking everyone else when you're going to get there._

_End of Flashback_

__You come back to reality, smiling as you remember walking through the hospital doors to be greeted with, "you must be Natara, he won't stop asking about you."

You look up and see Mal heading out of the Captains office, a small smile on his face as he makes his way over to you.

"Coffee break?" he asks.

"It isn't really a break if you haven't even sat down to do work yet." You smile up at him.

"So… No to coffee then?" he asks, playing dumb.

"Yes to coffee." You reply.

You smile at him as you walk out of the precinct together. He waits until you both get to the end of the block to make a grab for your hand and link your fingers together.

_Flashback_

_Mal sits behind you on the hospital bed, his arms are snaked around your waste and his hands resting on your stomach, your hands on top of his, leaning back into him. There's a knock on the door and you both jump out of each other's grip, Mal yelling out a "come in."_

_Maria, Kai, Amy, Blaise and Jeremy walk through the doors, "You can relax love birds, it's just us." Blaise says as she flops down into the chair next to the bed. You and Mal let out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding. You lean back into him as Mal takes up the position he was providing for you before._

"_Aww!" you hear a squeal. Everyone turns to look at Amy, who looks innocent, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head._

_Everyone turns around to see Kai blushing, "I really am sorry…" he says, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet._

"_So, when are you going to tell everyone?" Amy asks, getting as excited as Kai._

_You and Mal look at each other, sharing uneasy glances, "well.. uh…" he starts off, before you interrupt him,_

"_We aren't going to tell anyone, if we do, and Anders finds out, we probably won't be allowed to work with each other anymore…" you explain._

_They all nod, silently agreeing with you, "well, this should be interesting then." Blaise says, clapping her hands together. Jeremy just rolls her eyes at her._

xXx

You walk back into the precinct, coffees in hand, making sure not to walk to close to each other. Everyone's still smiling at Mal, welcoming him back. He smiles back at them as you both head towards your desks.

"I'm going to love work a whole lot more when I'm not the centre of attention. Is it bad that I want a murder to happen so the attention isn't on me?" he asks you.

"Just a little bit, yeah.." You laugh at him as he groans.

Things finally going back to normal.

xXx

**Just let me know if you want me to continue (:**

**Reviews = cookies :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! It does wonders for my ego ;)  
Okay, I'm supposed to be doing assignments at the moment. Shh, I won't tell if you don't. **

**Enjoy the story (:**

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You sit in the bullpen, filling out form after form of old case reports. You can feel the eyes of other officers watching you. You roll your own eyes and look up at them; they give you smiles and nods. You don't want to be rude, so reluctantly you nod and smile back.

Natara strides into the bullpen, a coffee tray in her hand, she walks past your desk, looking down as she takes a coffee out of the tray and places it down in front of you. You look at it quizzically for a few seconds, before looking up at her, ready to come out with a smart ass comment before she cuts you off,

"It's not poisoned." She sighs, moving towards her own desk, discarding the cardboard tray into the bin, placing her own coffee on her desk, before sitting down. You smile at her as you take a sip of your coffee; you can't help the hum that escapes from your lips as the hot liquid glides down your throat,

"Thanks." Is all you can say, before you take another sip from your cup,

"Where are you up to on your reports?" Natara asks you.

Reluctantly you put down your coffee, "not even half way through. From this day forward and as God as my witness, I'm going to complete the case reports as soon as the case is over." You say, pointing a finger in the air for dramatic effect.

She's about to reply with something witty, before she narrows her eyes and smiles at you, "you went through my movies while I was at work, didn't you?"

You gulp, "no," you state, "it's a total chick flick, besides, enough people say it for me to pick up."

"Really? So if I go home and check if 'Gone with the Wind' hasn't got its thick coat of dust on it, what would you say then?" she asks, eyebrows rising.

You think about it for a moment, "I stand by my statement, it's a total chick flick."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at you, looking down at her paperwork, "hey?" she says, you look up, "why are some of your case reports on my desk?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You say slyly, shifting your eyes back down to look at your own pile of paperwork, which seems to have grown in the four minutes that you had been looking up.

She nods her head upwards once, "uh-huh," picking up the case files you dropped on her desk when she was out to get coffee, she walks over to your desk and drops them all down with a thud.

"Come on, Nat! Please? At this rate, I won't be finished for another three weeks!" she raises an eyebrow, "and that's only if I work non-stop day and night. You have to help me, please?" you do your best puppy dog pout.

"No." she dead-pans

You grab her arm, pulling her into the break room, rolling the blinds down and shutting them.

"What are you - ?" before she can finish her sentence, your lips have crashed onto hers, she doesn't object, and it doesn't take her long to respond. Her hands are fisting and tugging at where your shirts tucked into your pants, your arms are at the base of her neck, thumbs caressing her cheeks, she goes to deepen the kiss, when you pull away,

"See, now this won't happen if I have to work day and night on the case reports…" you begin both panting, gulping in oxygen like it was your job, recapturing her lips with yours again, but this time, only for all of five seconds before pulling away, teasing her, "… So, I'll ask again. Will you help me with them?"

Her hot breath comes out on your lips as she pants, trying to get her breath back from the kiss, "I don't know, a little more convincing wouldn't hurt though…"

You smile as you recapture her lips with yours, hands moving to the back of her head, pulling lightly on the small hairs of her neck, her hands are still fisting the bottom of your shirt into balls, but instead of trying to tug the shirt out of your pants, she uses it to drag you closer as you willingly oblige.

xXx

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You leave the break room 5 minutes before Mal, making sure that you fix his tie and collar, simultaneously patting down your hair.

You walk back out into the bullpen, barely hiding the smile that keeps appearing on your face. When you sit down at your desk, you go back to finishing your own case files, 2 minutes later, Mal comes out, not even bothering to hide his smile,

"What are you so happy about Fallon?" Joe Bartaugh scorns.

"Nothing," Mal replies, "just _really_ good coffee." He has a smile that could easily make the Cheshire cat look like it was frowning.

You roll your eyes, but let the smile you've been trying to hide, make an appearance.

xXx

**I'm sorry this is so short, and this is more of a filler chapter anyway, I'll try and update sooner! I have a massive headache but made myself quickly write this up. I didn't want you all to get fed up with me not updating, that and considering how much **_**I **_**hate slow updaters, I thought it would be kinda hypocritical if I didn't update within the week.  
My offer still stands, review = cookies. Lots and lots of delicious chocolate chip cookies. If you do not like chocolate chip cookies, please consult your doctor immediately, as I am pretty sure there is something wrong with you. Unless you're allergic, then I'm very sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't actually have an author's note to put in here, but I felt obligated to because it felt weird without one…**

**Enjoy the story (: **

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Natara left the office about an hour ago, finishing your pile of the paperwork, it's nearing 9 at night, and you can barely keep your eyes open. You decide that this is going to be your last case report to finish before you head back to Natara's. Still not having found a place to live, the only thing about the explosion that you find fantastic is that it was all Sandra's stuff, except for the bed, and the flat screen. You really are going to miss the flat screen.

You flick off your desk lamp and head out the office doors, walking down the precinct stairs, heading towards your car, your jacket swinging over your shoulder.

xXx

_**You are now Natara Williams**_

You sit on your couch, reading your book when your phone buzzes:

_From: Mal Fallon_

_Just leaving now, be there soon._

You type back a '_k'_ then lock your phone screen, dropping it back on the cushion next to you. You fall on your side, squishing your phone, you don't care though, you can't keep your eyes open any longer, worse comes to worse, Mal kicks the door in. You inhale deeply, smelling Mal in the pillows, you smile, before falling into a deep sleep.

_Dream/Flashback_

_You rush into the hospital doors, Blaise keeping up with you, _

"_You sure this is the right hospital?" you ask her, considering this is the third one you've entered, looking for Mal._

"_It better be, this is the last one left within a 5 mile radius of the airport." She spits out, irritated._

_You roll your eyes as you both make your way over to the desk._

"_Hi, we're looking for a patient, Malachi Fallon." Blaise states out of breath._

"_Yes, he was just brought in, are you family?" the nurse asks, a forced smile on her face._

"_I'm his partner, she's his sister." You say, indicating towards you and Blaise._

"_What?" Blaise asks, to no one in particular, you stamp on her foot under the desk, indicating that she shouldn't say anything else. She lets out an un-ladylike noise, but smiles through it, obviously freaking out the triage nurse._

"_He's in surgery at the moment, but you're welcomed to go up to his room and wait." She smiles at you, though its more frightened then polite._

"_Thanks very much." You nod sweetly._

_When you get out of earshot from the nurse, Blaise turns to you, her eyes are wild looking, "what the bloody hell was that?"_

"_One of us had to be a family member, otherwise we'd still be out there arguing with her." You state like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Why couldn't _you _be his sister then?" she asks._

"_If I knew it was going to bother you so much, then I would have."_

"_It isn't bothering me."_

"_Clearly it is."_

"_Isn't."_

"_Is."_

"_Isn't"_

"_Is."_

"_Isn't."_

"_We're here." You inform her, bringing your argument to an end as you stop outside Mal's room._

"_Think he's in there yet?" she asks you._

"_Let's see." You open the door into his room, he's lying awake, watching the TV._

"_Mal!" Blaise exclaims, running to his bedside._

"_Hey" he smiles at her, he reaches one arm out and wraps it around her waist, you can't help the pang of jealously that rushes through you as he does this. It goes as quickly as it came as his eyes find yours and his smile gets larger._

"_Natara."_

_End of Flashback_

"Natara? Natara? Come on, get up." Mal's shaking you awake, you moan groggily and go to roll over when you remember that you fell asleep on the couch. Mal pulls you up into a sitting position as you adjust your eyes to the light of the living room.

"How long have I been asleep?" you ask.

"About 15 minutes, half an hour, why don't you go to bed?" he asks you.

"Come with me?" you mumble.

He smiles down at you and nods, helping you up to your feet. You stand in front of each other for a few long seconds, before he kisses you on the forehead then leads you towards the bedroom.

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You lead Natara into her bedroom, pull back the covers then gently help her down onto the bed, you put the covers back over her, then go the move around to get in the other side before her hand reaches out and latches onto the front of your shirt,

"Where're you going?" she asks groggily.

"I'm just going around to get into my side, I'm not leaving you Nat." you smile at her.

Reluctantly she lets go, you walk around the bed and pull back the covers, getting in, when you roll over, Natara's places her arm around your waste and buried her head into your shoulder. You smile into her hair as you kiss the top of her head.

"G'night." You mumble into her hairline.

"Mmm nigh." She sighs, not bothering to finish the sentence before she drifts of to sleep.

You wrap an arm around her, pulling her impossibly closer, before being able to fall into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful, for the first time you got back from San Trobida, you get to use that word peaceful. You also can't help but feel safer with her in your arms. You close your eyes, not bothering to control the smile that spreads across your face, before _finally_, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

xXx

**Mmk, that's it. That's all there is. There is a high possibility that I'll write more Cause of Death fanfiction, because I really like writing for this.**

**I'll make my other Cause of Death story a two shot instead of a one shot, only because people want to know what happens when Seth finds out that Natara and Mal left his party.**

**Be sure to read Ties & Birthday Parties!  
Thank you all for reading this.**

**Review please (:**


End file.
